garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Toon
Shane Toon (commonly referred to as "Shane") is an animator that portrays Team Fortress 2 characters in his Garry's Mod videos. He mainly focuses on videos with plots and a story to it. Origin Shane started to do stop-motion in 2009, later moving on to make movies and learn about the aspects of film in 2012. In 2014, he found Garry's Mod and began animating in 2015. In 2015 he practiced the basics of GMod animation until November of that year, when he released his first GMod animation. Channel Summary Shane Toon reached his 1,000 subscriber milestone in October of 2015 and his 4,000 subscriber milestone in November 13th of 2017. His Youtube Poops began to receive recognition in 2017 as well. His animation style and genre are mostly serious and have comedic gags in them. Timeline * 2007 '-' Shane starts to adapt to computers. * 2008 '-' Shane starts to use the internet. * 2009 '-' Shane starts to use stop-motion. * 2010 '-' Shane discovers Garry's Mod animations. * 2011 '-' Shane creates his first ever video using a video editor. * 2012 '-' Shane creates his YouTube channel. * 2013 '-' Shane starts film making. * 2014 '-' Shane buys Garry's Mod. * 2015 '-' Shane makes parody videos for the deleted YouTuber "Vehkz," who is now "Big Damo." He also begins to animate with GMod. * 2016 '-' Shane Toon starts to focus on GMod animation more and abandons his other content that he rarely produced. His style changes to random and crazy humor for his GMod videos, which mainly have no plot or context to them. * 2017 '-' Shane starts to create YouTube Poops in early 2017 which brings a lot of traffic to his channel. He then decides to quit making YouTube Poops and decides to focus on animations. Shane later starts to branch out further into the Garry's Mod community. After learning many tips and tricks about animation from his friends and the community, he has greatly improved his animation quality. * 2018 '- '''In the beginning of 2018, Shane creates a short comedic video called "Comedy Duo", which was his first video with a plot in it. He switched his animation style to SMH which was a big change to his quality of animation. Later in the year, he contributed to a reanimation of Meet The Spy which racked in 100,000 views in less than a week. * '''2019' '- '''2019 was silent for Shane and his channel due to having a busier schedule, but had many projects in the works behind the stage. Although he hasn't made original content for his channel, he contributed to yet another House Of The Gmodders project which was a reanimation of Meet The Medic. Milestones * 500 Subscribers, 3/13/2014 *1000 Subscribers, 12/08/2014 *1500 Subscribers, 1/18/2016 *2000 Subscribers, 8/27/2016 *2500 Subscribers, 2/22/2017 *3000 Subscribers, 4/11/2017 *3500 Subscribers, 6/14/2017 *4000 Subscribers, 11/12/2017 *4500 Subscribers, 2/22/2018 Collabs Joined * ''The Falling Soldier Collab by Bacon Maken * Heavy's And Medic's Magnificent Adventure by Hoovy Tube * The Canal Gmod Collab by Weegeetnik * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab'' (partnered with 23BoyDanny) by Kamiflage * Talent Show Collab by DamashiDX * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Shane Toon lives in Southern Florida, but used to live in Pennsylvania. * Likes rock music. Mainly jams out to Weezer and many other 90s alt rock bands. * Appeared in one of SoundSmith's videos . * "Shane Loves Cartoons" was originally going to be the name for his YouTube channel, but ultimately he shortened it to "Shane Toon." * Shane attempted to make entries for collaborations for ''Kill That Heavy and ''Catch That Scout!'' but quickly abandoned these shortly after starting. * Shane Toon did not enjoy making his YouTube Poops after he received recognition for them. The only reason he was making them was to meet the demands of his fans, so he stopped producing them after a while and went back to focus on animation. * Shane's persona was made by accident. In 2015, he was scavenging through cosmetics for the Scout, and mixed three different cosmetics randomly and decided to stick with it. He then set it as his profile picture, which he still uses to this day. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT